


Rose to the Occasion

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andy comes to Beach City early, Andy is Steven's dad, Gen, Greg hits it big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: What if Greg decides to go to the next tour date, even considering how he feels about Rose? What if he hits it big?What if Andy decides to get a breather from the family, when it starts to fall apart after Greg leaves? What if he arrives in Beach City?What if Greg isn't around to be Steven's dad?Or: Vignette-type things covering a world where Andy raises Steven.
Relationships: Andy DeMayo & Greg Universe, Andy DeMayo & Rose Quartz, Andy DeMayo & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: lofi fanfics to practice social distancing to





	Rose to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [Novantinuum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/Novantinuum), [Andovia212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andovia212/pseuds/Andovia212), and [bgal2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgal2/pseuds/Bgal2) for the chat that led to this.

Andy DeMayo is a simple man. He don't need much to survive on.

Apparently don't need family, neither—whole dang thing splintered when Greg left, and then even more once he hit it big.

He hadn't ever seen Uncle Ernest and Aunt Susan that angry. _'Specially_ Uncle Ernest.

And he'd seen 'em pretty angry plenty of times.

It had started as a desire to just… go out, get some air. Called his parents on the regular, at least when he could get to a pay phone, wasn't gonna abandon the family like his cousin there… but then he ended up in Beach City, a town with apparently only one pay phone, by the bus stop… which is destroyed two weeks after he decides to stick around awhile.

He don't believe that monster talk everyone is sayin' destroyed it until he sees one with his very own eyes at the pizza shop, an incident that angers the manager and humors the older woman who owns the place.

He don't know what makes him stick around after that.

* * *

Rose is six months pregnant when he meets her.

They get to talkin'.

They talk a lot.

She opens up. She gets him to open up. Just talkin' with her challenges some-a those things he hears on talk radio. He loosens up. Not completely, but enough.

Heh, in a town filled with human beings not unlike himself, somehow the _alien_ —she ain't even American!—is easiest to talk to.

…She's eight months pregnant when he finds out who the baby's father is.

* * *

" _Greg?!_ "

"Yes? Do you know his music?" She considers detailing their meetings every few months, but she's pretty sure Greg once said that kind of talk could be considered "socially inappropriate" in public.

"His _music_? I know _him_! He's my cousin, Rose! And he ain't stuck around?" Andy's trying not to sound too livid, but geez. He knew Greg could be a flake, but this is a whole 'nother level.

"Well, his tour took off so he's been gone a bit longer," she says delicately. Andy harumphs at that. "Besides, I haven't told him."

"You… ain't _told him_?!"

Rose's eyes widen. "Was I supposed to?"

Andy gestures wide and loud. "Uh… yeah! Kids need a father _and_ a mother, Rose!"

"…Oh. Oh, no! Now it won't have either." She frowns. He's only known her a few months, but these words are weighing on her more than she lets on.

"It won't _what_?"

"Oh, well… when it arrives… I'll become half of it. I wasn't sure, before, but… I know now. Garnet's been having trouble predicting lots of things about this, but… every future has me gone now."

"You… You're gonna… die?" He's a man. A man don't gotta cry at the coming death of a lady he don't know all that well. Suck the tears back in, man.

"I mean. I'm not sure I'd call it _death_. My gem will still be around. But it won't be mine anymore. So… yes?" She fidgets with her fingers.

Andy doesn't say anything.

"Maybe I _should_ let Greg know. I'm sure he'd… But I don't have any way to contact him, and," she places her hand on her belly, "we're not sure if it's safe for me to warp anymore, so I can't go find him on tour—"

"—Don't let him know. I… I'll take care of it," Andy shrugs, deflated.

Rose thinks he's talking about finding Greg.

He isn't.

* * *

Andy makes sure he's present for the birth.

It ain't nothin' like a human mom givin' birth, and that's all he's got to say about that. Whole thing squicks him out either way, gem _or_ human.

Nevertheless, he does his best to stick around. For Rose if nothin' else—she wants him there, in the absence of his _hotshot cousin_. And for the kid—really, who else will it have, once she's gone? The gems? Those hippie hobettes even know how to raise a baby? A kid?

Garnet, the only one who hasn't retreated to that temple door thing by the time it's all over, hands him the kid as if she's never held a child before and then walks away, shakily saying they'll see him later.

He's been here _just_ long enough to know that's a certainty with her, not just a farewell phrase she's throwing around.

He tries not to jump when she splits into two people, one who freezes in place and the other who runs off shouting.

The commotion shatters what little calm the tiny baby had settled into in the minutes past the birth, and he squirms in Andy's arms.

Andy shushes him, at a complete loss about what to do next. Is he supposed to go to the hospital? Would that look weird if the mom's gone and the dad ain't around? All he knows is it might be best to get the kid in some clothes, even if it's a humid four in the mornin' in the middle of August. Kid needs modesty and warmth.

He heads to the motel on the far side of town. He'd been sleeping in his plane but he'd started booking a room while he looked for something more permanent when he'd made… the choice. A plane ain't no place for a newborn.

On the walk, he looks down at the boy in his arms. Dead mother. Dead _beat_ father, Greg ain't gotta know about this kid, it'll save everyone some heartbreak.

"Hey, little… little guy. I'll be… I'm your daddy." He lets the baby reflexively grab his extended finger.

"I'll be your dad… Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't feel rushed or anything, because I think part of me was more interested in getting exposition out of the way to get to other stuff I thought sounded cooler. XD


End file.
